The overall objective of this project is to determine how small molecules and their metabolic products affect the stability and function of hemoglobin and red blood cells. Research goals for the coming year are to study (1) the relationship of the structure of arylhydrazines to induction of hemolytic anemia; (2) the effect of nitrosoarenes on red blood cells and hemoglobin, and (3) the effects of aryldiazenes and nitrosoarenes on the stability of hemoglobin.